


A lesson in thoughts and the dreams they entail.

by Justanothersinger



Series: Karmagisa Week [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, but again i was sick and this time, hey i cant resist irony, i actually rested for once, i kno, in any case, look i kno im late, or if u just read some of em, see ya next year folks!, thanks for readin till the end, thats cool too, time to close off this week, with a companion fic to day 1's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's a bad liar and Karma's a good actor. </p><p>And this is the story of their friendship[and everything after]</p><p>Karmagisa Week Day 07: Reunion: Canonverse</p><p>A companion fic to Day 01's fic[but can be read as standalone]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson in thoughts and the dreams they entail.

A lesson in thoughts and the dreams they entail.

An Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfiction

 

_Ok, this was definitely a strange thing to do._

He thinks this as he looks away for the umpteenth time. 

 

It definitely was. Probably. While it was common for people to stare at each other out of boredom and maybe curiosity, this was...

Maybe it wasn't. Karma certainly was a very interesting person.

 

Nagisa tries not to meet anyone's eyes as he continues staring.

 

Watches him talk to the others with that ever-present grin on his face, stare out the windows as he thinks, fingers tapping on a table, even more loudly and even faster when someone complains to him about it. 

And sometimes, Nagisa thinks he sees a solemn look on his face. Contemplative. 

It's a strange look on him but it did...suit him.

 

And Nagisa knows exactly why he kept looking at him.

But when did it start? He can't remember.

 

What he does know is when he looks at Karma, he thinks...

 

Nagisa feels heat on his cheeks yet again and coughs to cover it up. Luckily no-one notices.

 

_Maybe I should just leave. Get something to eat on the way._

He really doesn't feel all that hungry though.

 

"Nagisa!"

His heart leaps into his throat and he spins around maybe a bit too fast to be casual. "Huh?" 

  
And of course, it's Karma. He seems a bit nonplussed at Nagisa's reaction. "Were you spacing out or something?"

"Uh. Uhm, yeah, I think I was." Nagisa says carefully, "Didn't think I got enough sleep yesterday." 

  
"Oh? What exactly were you occupied with?" Karma asks and it's just a question meant to tease him. Unfortunately, the...timing was...

 

  
"Hm? You...wow, you turned really red!" Karma says and then he laughs. It's an unexpected burst of laughter, even he's taken aback, "So I was right? Were you sneaking out to see a cute girl, Nagisa? So Nakamura _was_ right about you being a carnivore!" 

"I-I didn't!" Nagisa stammers, "I don't! I didn't do that!!" 

 

 

"Ehh? But you do have someone in mind, don't you?"

"I...I don't."

"Really? That sounds like a lie." 

Karma's eyes narrow and his smirk grows, looking like a bonafide demon's now.

 

  
And there is definitely something wrong with Nagisa, because he actually finds it extremely attractive.

 

...Or maybe it says something about his tastes. Uh. Either way, it really didn't sit well with him. Because all things considered, it was still his friend and classmate he was fantasizing about. And that was slightly disturbing. So he should probably snap out of it.

How will he snap out of it?

  
Nagisa looks up and smiles. Cocks his head and scratches his cheek.

 

Even your breathing out, Nagisa. _  
_

He's good at reading liars.

 

"...I do have someone I like.":

 

"Is she someone in the class?" Karma asks. He doesn't seem to have noticed the change in Nagisa's demeanour. 

 

"...No." Yes. 

He sees Karma's eyebrow quirk a bit. Oh no.

 

"Really?"

"...Yeah."

That was the truth, Nagisa thinks, depending on what question that was the answer to.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

One year later and he's still a bad liar.

He hasn't changed in that way, at least.

 

Karma figures he needs to ask him maybe one more question before he finally confesses. Maybe two. 

But Nagisa isn't usually so secretive about this kind of thing.

 

After the kind of lies he had to tell, Nagisa found he didn't want to tell any more. Little white lie or not. 

Which made Karma all the more curious.

Nagisa smiles and his eyes have that same sharp look that Karma had been so uncertain of seemingly long ago. But a year has passed and he's knows what he's dealing with.

He still doesn't like it but he knows that Nagisa doesn't use it unless he really wants to hide something.

 

_Is this really just a question of who he likes?_

 

 

"You haven't confessed to her yet?" From his behavior, that much was obvious. And Nagisa nods.

"It's...complicated."

 

"I wasn't expecting you of all people to use that line. Lemme guess...you have another girl you like on the side? Ladykiller."

"Wha-no no no!!" Nagisa says and he's blushing furiously now, "I don't!! I just...can't tell."

 

"How come?"

"I just can't."

  
"Hehh? If you don't tell her soon, she'll be taken by some other guy."

"...I know." Nagisa says. His face is turned away now and he takes a deep breath.

 

"...You're not planning on doing anything to change that?" Karma asks, eyebrow raised, "Are your chances with her really that low?"

 

"Yeah, kinda." Nagisa says with a humorless laugh, "Just...let's not talk about it, ok?"

  
He asks this and he moves, attempting to slink past Karma and go through the door.

And abruptly stops when he feels something tug at his wrist.

 

Karma could consider Nagisa his friend again now. And he did give a shit about them, no matter what anyone else said.

And Nagisa honestly looked really torn up over this.

This is Karma just trying to figure out what was happening.

 

That was all.

 

He thinks this, convinces himself of this as he tugs at Nagisa's wrist again.

 

"So you're just going to give up? They might feel the same way, y'know."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Nagisa says.

 

"...Really?"

"...Why do you..." Nagisa sighs and shakes his head, "...Can you let me go, Karma?"

 

He should probably do that now, shouldn't he?

So Karma does.

 

And he also says, "If you really liked them, you would've told them."

 

"...Huh?"

 

"Don't you at least owe 'em that much? Tell them and get it out of the way. Because there's no way you could even try to hide your feelings for them."

"..."

 

"I told you before, didn't I? You're a horrible liar."

  
Nagisa stares at him and then sighs. "I am. But it's easier to hide it." 

"...Really didn't figure you for being a coward of all things, Nagisa." 

 

Nagisa shakes his head again, smiles again.

And this time, Karma's the one who feels a tug on his wrist.

 

He's pulled forward...and...

 

Warm. Sudden. 

A light, innocent kiss on the lips. 

  
"Really, I didn't want to do that." Nagisa says. He's absentmindedly touching his lips and he's looking anywhere except at Karma, "And I don't particularly care if I'm called a coward. But if you're the one saying it..."

  
"Na...Nagisa?"

 

"...See you tomorrow, Karma." Nagisa says and he just walks away.

 

Karma's aware that his mouth is open and that he's blushing furiously.

  
And the kid just walks away like that?

 

...

...Well, whatever. They'd deal with all...this tomorrow. 

 

Despite what Nagisa thinks, Karma had the feeling that no matter the outcome of this twist in their friendship, they'd see the end of the year still together.

And even in the years to come.

 

So until tomorrow, where they face each other head-on, he'd wait for him.

And he's not going to let Nagisa run away. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 


End file.
